


proud with you

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, First Pride, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Pride, Pride, Pride Festival, Pride Parade, Rosella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: rosella goes to pride





	proud with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

"i can't believe you've never been to a pride event before," rosalie said, as she typed on her phone.

"it's not a big deal, rose. there just wan't one around me growing up. and it wasn't like i had anyone to go with before i met you," bella said with a roll of her eyes. "besides, i've never had much interest in going. a bunch of people? not my thing."

"we're going to one. tomorrow," rosalie said, as she found what she was looking for.

"tomorrow? there's not even one around here," bella said in exasperation. "especially not tomorrow."

"grab your shoes and bag. i'll have alice get our outfits together. there's one in santa cruz, california tomorrow," rosalie said, heading towards the kitchen to get some food for bella to eat on the drive.

"santa cruz? rose, we can't be there by tomorrow. that's like an eighteen hour drive!" bella tried to protest, knowing it was probably a lost cause.

"fifteen hours. with me driving we'll be there in twelve. don't worry, we'll be there in time for the parade, and be able to spend plenty of time at the festival," rosalie countered, walking past bella with a bag full of peanut butter, bread, chips, and fruit. "let me know if there's any other food you need," rosalie said, handing the bag to bella. she took it and peered it with a sigh. 

"no. it's perfect," bella said. "you know just what i like." bella set the bag onto the coffee table and went to grab her shoes. 

"i know," rosalie said with a smile. "alice!" she called, turning to walk up the stairs.

"yes?" bella heard alice call from her room.

"are you done with mine and bella's pride outfits? we're about to leave now," rosalie asked as she walked up the stairs and to alice's room.

"outfits?!" bella squeaked in disbelief. "rosalie, what are you planning?" she asked, dropping her left shoe and running to the stairs with one shoe on. 

"it's fine, bells," rosalie said, darting to stand at the top of the stairs. "i made sure alice didn't make yours too over the top. you'll like it," she said, and then darted back into alice's room.

bella sighed, and then went back to putting on her shoes. rosalie was usually right, and she was actually pretty good at getting alice to go along with what bella would want. if nothing else, she would have plenty of time to spend with rosalie, both in the car and at the festival. nothing made bella happier than spending time with rosalie, especially when they were out in public together. rosalie had a way of making bella feel like she was the only person around.

rosalie came down the stairs carrying a small duffel bag, and stopped by the coffee table to pick up the food bag. "i'm going out to get the car ready," rosalie said, stopping before she stepped outside. "run up and grab any books or cds you want to take with us. it's a long drive," rosalie said with a wink before she stepped outside. 

bella rolled her eyes and then headed for the stairs, planning to run up to rosalie's room and grab some of their books. rosalie loved to listen to bella read, so bella had gotten into the habit of reading some of her favorite books out loud to rosalie. she had read them before, but she discovered something new each time she heard bella's voice reading the familiar text back to her. bella grabbed wuthering heights and and her collection of emily dickenson poetry and then headed back down the stairs and out the front door to meet rosalie in the car.

"ready to go love?" rosalie asked as bella climbed into the car. bella quickly fastened her seatbelt and set the books carefully on the floor by her feet.

"ready for anything with you. i think," bella said, turning to smile at rosalie. 

"good," rosalie responded, leaning in to give bella a kiss that sent her heart racing. "let's go to pride!" she said as she started the car and began navigating the winding drive.

"yay for gay!" bella said with a nervous chuckle. rosalie burst out laughing at that and bella settled in for the long drive, alternating between looking out the window or at rosalie. she occasionally read from the books she had brought along, but mostly they spent the drive talking, until bella fell asleep around one am. rosalie began driving faster once bella fell asleep, hoping to get there before she woke up. 

"bella, sweetie. wake up! we're here," rosalie said, gently shaking bella awake. rosalie kissed her forehead. 

"pride?" bella asked, stretching in the small seat and yawning.

"not yet. thought you might like to get something to eat first. we're at a coffee shop about a half hour away. thought you'd want to go in and stretch your legs," rosalie explained.

"good plan," bella said, getting out of the car. rosalie climbed out after her, and they went inside. rosalie headed to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate and coffee while bella went to the bathroom. rosalie handed the food to bella once they were back out into the car.

"thank you, rose," bella said once rosalie had begun driving again. bella quickly finished eating her breakfast and put the bag in the backseat. "are we almost there?" she asked, looking around. there were a lot of people, but she couldn't see many signs of the pride event yet.

"almost there. it's not supposed to start for another hour anyway. and we still have to change," rosalie said, turning towards bella with a dazzling smile. 

"right," bella said, looking away with a roll of her eyes. "do we have to?"

"absolutely. it isn't your first pride with your loving girlfriend if you don't wear coordinated outfits," rosalie said, pulling into a gas station. "let's go. time to change," she said, getting out of the car and reaching into the backseat to get the duffel bag. bella climbed out of the car after her, and took her hand as they walked into the small building and walked towards the bathrooms. once they were in the room, rosalie grabbed a dress out of the bag too fast for bella to make it out, and handed the bag to bella before she went into one of the stalls. 

"you'll find your outfit in there!" rosalie called through the door. "hurry up and get changed!" rosalie called when bella didn't move. bella sighed and went into the other stall, locking the door behind her. she reached into the bag and pulled out a rainbow striped shirt. she pulled it on and reached back into the bag to pull out a pair of black overalls. there was a knock on the door.

"are you ready yet?" rosalie called through the door.

"almost," bella answered back, stepping into the overalls. "i need help with the shoulder straps," she said, unlocking the door.

"turn around," rosalie said with a grin when the door opened. bella did, and rosalie quickly turned around and flipped the straps over bella's shoulders. she then darted around to bella's front and snapped them over the buttons. "there. now we look properly gayed up for pride," rosalie said, smiling. bella smiled back as she looked at rosalie's outfit: she was wearing a dress with a black bodice, and a skirt that reached her knees in the same pattern as bella's shirt.

"alice did well. let's go," bella said, reaching for rosalie's hand again. she bent down to gather up their clothes and throw them in the duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder and following bella outside of the gas station back to the car. rosalie began driving again, but they were only able to go a few blocks before the crowds became too thick to drive through. rosalie slid into a space on a side road and stopped the car. she went to the backseat and grabbed a small backpack, into which she threw two water bottles and a few granola bars for bella, along with her wallet.

"ready to go, bells?" rosalie asked, as bella was still sitting in her seat. "we'll have to walk from here, but it's not far. we should still get a good start along the parade route."

"yeah. i guess," bella said, reaching to undo her seatbelt. she still didn't get out of the seat.

"bella? is everything okay?" rosalie asked, swiftly walking around the car until she was standing next to bella. 

"yeah. i'm just... nervous, i guess," she murmured, turning away from rosalie.

"about what? you know i won't let anything bad happen to you," rosalie said, reaching out to take bella's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"i know, i know," bella said, looking to where their hands were intertwined. "like, i know that you've given me more then i could have hoped for," rosalie bent down to kiss bella's hand, making her smile. "and your family..."

"our family," rosalie corrected. bella smiled again in spite of herself.

"our family," bella continued. "has accepted me, and us, more so then i could have expected. and so did charlie, and renee. but... that's not the common thought. i know it's looked down on. i don't want to see that today, or with you. not when i'm so happy with you."

"bella," rosalie began. "there's always going to be assholes in the world that look down on us. but who cares? we're happy together. our love is all that matters. and yes, you may see some inconsiderate and hateful idiots today, but i promise you, that's not what you're going to take away from today. you're about to see so many people comfortable and proud in who they are, regardless of what others have to say about it. and it's beautiful and wonderful and just the best thing to see. it's the most supportive environment. we can be full us, without judging eyes. bella, you're going to love this. just trust me." bella took a deep breath and got out of the car. rosalie bent down to kiss her quick, and then wrapped her arm around her waist.

"let's go watch the parade," bella said, looking at the ground.

"bell, if you're not ready for this we can go. there's always something else we can do. i'm happy to do something else, as long as i'm with you," rosalie said, stopping them on the sidewalk and turning to face bella. 

"no, i want to. beside, alice will never let us live it down if we don't show off her planned couple's coordinated pride gear," bella said, tugging at her sleeves.

"you're right. well let's go! i think it's about to start!" rosalie said, taking bella's hand again and pulling her towards where people were lining the street. somehow rosalie managed to squeeze their way to the front. bella stood on the barricade, resting her arms on top of it. rosalie stood behind her, peering over her shoulder with her arms wrapped around bella's waist as the parade began. bella watched as the floats began to make their way down the street; some were waving various pride flags, others featured drag queen and king performances, and others had various organizations showing their support and throwing candy out to the spectators lining the street. in between the floats were people in all manner of pride outfits carrying signs and waving flags, showing their pride and demanding their rights. 

as the parade continued, bella slowly started to feel more comfortable watching so many people share their pride and love with the crowd. rosalie watched bella grow more comfortable, and began to cheer along with her as the floats passed. all too soon, the parade was over. the crowds began to thin as everyone began to head for the festival portion of the event. bella stood where she was, looking at the confetti, streamers, and stray candy that littered the street. 

"bella? do you want to see the rest of the event? i think it begins a few blocks down. are you ready to go?" rosalie asked moving to stand beside bella but keeping her arm around bella's waist.

"in a minute," bella said, still looking at the street.

"is everything okay?" rosalie asked with concern.

"more than okay. everything is perfect," bella said. rosalie smiled, and bella turned to look at her. "i'm just trying to absorb all this, to remember it. that was more than i could've dreamed. i've been so scared to be so open about who i am but... i don't need to be. everyone here is so proud, living without fear. i don't need to live with fear anymore," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "i mean, everyone here is so happy! there's so much love! what was i so afraid of?" she asked.

"i'm not sure," rosalie said, a wide grin on her face. "but nothing is better than seeing you this happy. i'm glad it's opened your eyes."

"it really has, rosalie. thank you, so much. really."

"i love you forever," rosalie said, taking bella's face in her hands.

"i love you, too," bella said as she kissed rosalie. "now let's go! i have a lot of pride to see and share!" bella said, taking rosalie's hand and running with her towards the rest of the festival.


End file.
